Her Wedding Present
by maggienme
Summary: An elaboration of the final scene of the 2007 film adaptation of Persuasion. For now a one-shot but I may be inspired to write more.
1. Her Wedding Present

**These characters belong to the talented Jane Austen. I was inspired by the last scene of the Persuasion (2007) by the BBC. This is my first fan fiction so please be kind. **

What a day this was. That morning in front of family and friends, I married my love in the chapel of my childhood. After a lunch at Uppercross, we took to the carriage to set off on our new life. By my side, Frederick looked at me with such affection and joy as I have never seen on his face. Then with a smirk, he removed a handkerchief from his waistcoat pocket and declared that he had a surprise for me. I assented as he gently covered my eyes with the cloth. After much too long a distance, The carriage stopped and Frederick guided me carefully out of the carriage. "I thought you might like to see your wedding present" he said, removing the blindfold.

When I took in the sight before my eyes, joy and gratitude overwhelmed me. Kellynch Hall, my beloved home was now ours to start anew. Here my mother had showered her love upon me and shared her life lessons with me. While she had died many years ago, this place like no other reminded me of her. How could Frederick know how much Kellynch meant to me? And to know that someday our children would flourish within these same walls. Was it a dream?

Laughing, I ran back to my love, jumped into his arms and shared my gratitude with a kiss, as words could not express my love and appreciation. He took my right hand and we waltzed with joy, our wedding dance on the green of our home. Then he picked me up in his arms and carried me over the threshold.

"Frederick" breathlessly his name whispered past my lips. My moment of embarrassment was overcome by passion. Once inside, he put me down. "I would take you further, but I know not which way to go" he realized with a laugh. I took his hand and guided him up the stairs, my gaze holding his own. At the door to the mistress' chamber, I paused and went to him once more. He kissed me ardently and again took me into his arms, gently setting me down on the bed.

Nerves overcame me. "It's the middle of the day, what will the servants think?"

"My love, it's our wedding day. Tomorrow we can think about the servants. Today it's just you and me."


	2. A Quiet Morning

I awoke suddenly, aware that my surroundings were not entirely familiar. I was not accustomed to sleeping in an east facing chamber, and the sunlight had roused me earlier than usual. My body was not yet ready to wake, my limbs unusually heavy and warm. And then I realized why my body was so relaxed. My husband lay behind me, I could feel the expansion and release of his silent deep breaths in the small of my back. Gently I took his arm, and folded it across my waist, hoping to cherish this feeling as long as possible. Unfortunately, the moment was all too brief, as a few seconds later I was aware of Frederick's arm tensing slightly, of a deep intake of breath as he smelled my hair.

"Good morning, my dearest Frederick"

"Must it be morning so soon? Frederick kissed my temple and as I turned to him I noticed the joy in his countenance mirrored my own. "I would have us stay in bed all morning, but I wouldn't want to tarnish your reputation among the staff."

"My dear, while I understand your hesitation and mirror your sentiments, there is much to be settled. We have a lifetime of mornings ahead of us, but I must meet with Mrs Bates to sort out the menu and make preparations for guests as I am sure the we will be receiving many visitors in the next fortnight."

"Very well, but then once we have been called on by all the neighbours, I shall be taking you away on a proper honeymoon, as I want some time with you all to myself!"

Anne threw her pillow at her husband as she arose from bed. "Really darling, that's not necessary. You have already been so generous with the purchase of Kellynch Hall."

Wentworth too got up. "It is necessary, though if you must, you can consider it a gift to myself, my motivations in wishing us away are purely selfish. As someone I know once said, 'I am most determined.'" Wentworth went off to his dressing room thinking of where he would take his new spouse on their honeymoon.


	3. A garden stroll

Anne entered the library, approached her husband and gave him a chaste kiss. "How are you making out my dear?"

Frederick put aside the letter he had been composing and sighed. "Much better now that you are here. Is it tea time already?

"Not yet. I thought perhaps we might walk the grounds before tea. Though perhaps you are busy?"

"I cannot think of anything I would rather do than spend time with you. Thank you for your most considerate invitation. How did things go with Mrs Bates?"

"Very well indeed. She mentioned that you had hired an extra kitchen maid and footman, so we are well staffed. I was glad to know that many of the servants were able to return from before, so there is not much in the way of training required. How nice of you to recruit my former ladies maid. Have you found a suitable valet for yourself, my dear?

"Not yet, I was writing to the local newspaper, requesting that they advertise in their next publication. You wouldn't know of anyone local who could make recommendations, do you?

"You might ask the local solicitor, Hastings." As they left the house, Anne took her husband's arm. "Now, where would you like to walk?"

"Hmm, well I am curious to know what you were like as a child. I would love to see where you played when you were young, secret hiding places and the like..."

"Very well, I will show you the pond and the spot where I used to love to read." Anne took Wentworth under an arbour and down a path in the wood towards a clearing. On the bank stood a large willow tree, drooping over the water. "I used to pretend this was my cabin. The branches hanging down were the walls, these roots my pillow. My governess would complain to no end of the willow sap on my clothes when I returned home.

But now, I come here to find strength and acceptance in difficult times. The last time I came here was when I found out our family was to quit Kellynch Hall for Bath, and that a certain Admiral and his wife would become tenants. I was feeling such regret for having refused you eight years ago, and to think that your sister would be so near was more than I could bear. Only a few months ago..." She turned to her beloved and gave him a warm kiss. "Now we had best return, as it is time for tea."

"Thank you for sharing this place with me. While I cannot say that I am sorry my sister and the Admiral came to stay here, I would not have wished you any suffering for my sake. All's well that ends well, wouldn't you say?" Hand in hand they returned inside for tea.


	4. Tea Time

Tea was taken in the study as there were no callers just yet. Wentworth and Anne sat together, quiet in thought. How wonderful she felt to be a married woman. While she could have dwelled on the eight years she and Wentworth would never regain, Anne was focused positively on the future. She longed for a child, knowing it would bring her and Frederick untold joy. "What a loving and considerate father he will be" she thought to herself.

Frederick's thoughts were of the honeymoon plans. He had seen much of the world during his time with the Navy. and wanted to share his love of travel with Anne. How interested she would be in the cultural differences across countries, in the art, music and landscapes of the continent. Over three months he could show her the most cultured cities: Paris, Milan, Venice, Rome, Vienna, Berlin, and Amsterdam. But would three months be too long a journey for Anne? Perhaps just Paris, Luxembourg and Amsterdam?

There would be other opportunities for travel. While he wanted to show Anne the world, his priority was providing a relaxed opportunity for greater intimacy rather than a stressful journey over rough and sometimes dangerous terrain. And while he knew himself easily capable of three months abroad, Anne would miss Kellynch Hall and her family and friends. As much as Frederick enjoyed travelling, now was also time for settling down and establishing himself as a respected individual among the locals. He would plan to stay a month, to take care of the necessary details and receive the neighbourhood, family and friends. Edward, his elder brother, would pay a visit from Shropshire. Louisa and Benwick would likely visit while they stayed at Uppercross. He should invite Mrs Smith and her nurse to Kellynch as a surprise for Anne.

Anne quietly yawned, stirring Frederick from his schemes. "My apologies husband, I find myself a bit tired just now, would you pass the tea?"

Frederick poured her a second cup with a smile on his face. "I too am tired, shall we ask cook for an early dinner and retire earlier tonight?"

"If she can manage, that would suit me well." As Anne replied, her cheeks reddened slightly. Frederick took her hand in a silent gesture of understanding.

Another moment of silence passed until Marriott, the butler, entered carrying mail. "Excuse me, Mrs Wentworth, a letter has arrived from the Musgroves, their servant waits in the lower hall for your reply."

Anne opened and shared the news with her dear husband. "We are invited for dinner following church on Sunday. The Crofts and Lady Russell are invited and Louisa and Benwick will remain in town until Tuesday at least."

"How delightful!" replied Frederick. His thoughts drifted back towards Mrs Smith. He would secretly invite her and her Mrs Rooke to come for a visit. Perhaps they could arrive by Saturday? He knew this thoughtful, if cunning action would please his beloved. I must inform the Maarriott to discretly prepare for their arrival.

Anne, already preparing a written response, was unaware that Frederick's thoughts had drifted off. She finished the note, and handed it to the butler. "Darling, I have some correspondence I must see to myself." Wentworth said, chastily kissing her cheek. If this weather holds, shall we have some wine in the courtyard before dinner?

"A splendid idea." I'm off to inform Mrs Bates of our plans for sunday and confirm the plans for receiving our visitors. She looked Frederick in the eyes, her own fine eyes radiating joy, and went off.


End file.
